paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nature's Way of Fun
On a lovely spring afternoon, Skye was walking with Aid in the forest. They were admiring nature's beauty. "Ahhh, don't those flowers looks petty Aid?" said Skye while pointing to some red and white colored flowers. "O-oh, yeah, th-they do" answered Aid. "They must be Aid-flowers, because they have your colors on them" Skye kidded. Aid blushed and giggled lightly. "Heheh, that would be pretty funny" he said. They continued their way through the forest, and eventually came up to a cave. Aid looked at it nervously. "D-d-d-do you th-think a bear lives in there?" he asked Skye while shaking. Skye giggled at Aid's first response to seeing the cave. "Maybe. I'm sure you don't want to find out do you?" Skye asked Aid. "N-n-n-no, of c-course not" Aid whimpered. Then, a growl was suddenly heard. Aid yelped and jumped behind Skye. But due to her size compared to him, he wasn't necessarily hidden very well. "W-w-w-was that a b-b-b-bear?" he asked nervously. "Heheheh, no Aid, that was just my belly. I'm feeling kinda hungry" Skye replied. "Oh thank goodness" sighed Aid. "Good thing I brought my paramedic pup pack" he said, then he barked out his survival kit and used his robotic hands to bring out some pup treats. "Here you go Skye. I can restock on these a little later" Aid said. Skye smiled and ate a few of the treats. Aid joined her and took a few himself. A few moments into their eating, Skye noticed something moving in the bushes. "Hey, what was that?" she asked. Aid looked up at Skye, and then turned around to face the direction she was facing. "I don't know" he replied. "Did you hear something?" he asked. "Yeah, and I saw something" Skye replied. Aid got a little nervous. "You, you didn't see a bear did you?" he asked Skye. This made Skye giggle a little. "No silly. It looked like something small" she answered, and after she did, a little bunny came out of the bushes. "Awww, it's a cute bunny!" Skye said. "Phew! I still thought it was a bear" Aid sighed. The bunny happily hopped over to the two pups and snuggled up with Skye. "He's so cute!" stated Skye. But before she knew it, another bunny came out of the bushes. "Oh! Another bunny!" said Skye. "I guess these two must related or something" Aid said. "Yeah, they must be" agreed Skye. And then, two more bunnies popped out, followed be another, and then five more, leaving a total of ten bunnies. "Wow! I don't remember seeing this many bunnies before" stated Skye. "M-me neither" added Aid, as five bunnies snuggled up with him. They seemed to adore his extra soft fur. "Heheh, I think they like m-my fur" Aid said while blushing a little. Skye giggled as she saw the bunnies snuggle a lot with Aid, and then she giggled at something else. "Wha-what's so funny?" asked Aid. "Nothing. They just tickled me" replied Skye, as the other five bunnies started to play with her, one of which did so under her belly. "O-oh, they tickle?" asked Aid, feeling a little nervous about that. Another bunny brushed itself against Skye's left side. "Eeeheeeheee!! Yehheees, they do!" Skye replied while laughing. "Oookaay. They are cute, but I hope they don't- Yiiiiiii!" squeaked Aid as a bunny playfully paw his right side. "Heeeheehey! That tickles little bunny! Haahaahahaha!" laughed Aid. "I guehehess they like to plahahahay a lot!" giggled Skye. "Lihihike this?!" asked Aid. "Yeah, I guehehehess sohohoho!" laughed Skye in return. The two pups each had their share of giggles from the ten bunnies. Then, as Aid tried to gently move back, he accidentally backed up into Skye, knocking both of them over and onto their backs. "W-whoops, sorry Skye" Aid peeped. "That's okay Aid. It looks like our playmates want to have more fun anyway" said Skye while looking at the approaching bunnies. "O-oh dear" Aid whispered. Four of the bunnies hopped near Aid, and they played all over his belly. "Eeeeheeee!! Nohohot my belly! Nohot my belly!" Aid laughed. three other bunnies went over to Skye and tickled her hind paws. "Heeheeheeeheeeheeee!! That tickles you guhuhuys!!" she squealed. Two bunnies each went to one of Aid's hind paws, and started tickling them. "Ohohoho nohohoho!! Not there! Anywhere but there!" chuckled Aid. The last bunny had fun on Skye's belly. "Eeeeek! Hahahahahaha! That reeeeally tickles! Eeheeeheehee!!" she laughed. And before they knew it, four other bunnies came over. "Whahahahat! Mohohohore?!" gasped Aid. "Thehehehey must really like to have fun!" giggled Skye. The four bunnies split up into two, and the pairs each got one side of one pup. "Hehehey! They're tickling my siiihihihides!!" laughed Skye. "Hehehehehe! Mine toohoohhoo!!" Aid laughed. The two pups tossed and turned from being tickled all over. But little did they know it, they were far from being done with it. Soon, six more bunnies came out, making a grand total of twenty bunnies. "Thehehere's more Skyhyhyhye!!" Aid laughed loudly and started to tear up. "I thihihihink they've come for sohohohome fun as well!" laughed Skye. And they did, while four went to Aid, two went to Skye. Aid was already in tears from eight bunnies tickling him, and now he had twelve to cope with. These new bunnies had at it on Aid's paws and belly. "AAHAAHAHAHAHAA!! TOO MANY BUNNIES!! AND TOO MANY TICKLES!!" bellowed Aid, and started to cry out more. The other two bunnies joined in on tickling Skye's belly. "HEHEHEHEHEHE!! THEHEHEHESE BUNNIES REALLY TICKLE!! EEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEEE!!" she squealed. "Cahahahahan they stohohohohoop?!" Aid asked Skye. "I thihihihihink that's their chohohohohoice! Hahahahahahaha!" Skye answered with laughter. "Geeee!! Nononohohoho!! Not my pahahahaws! Hahahahahahaha!!" laughed Aid. He and Skye had there laughter day planned out for them. "Haaahaaahaaaahaaa!! They're cute, but thehehey tickle!!" said Skye. "Too muhuhuch!!" agreed Aid in laughter. Eventually, both Skye and Aid were in tears from the tickle attack. They filled the part of the forest they were in with laughter and squeals. The whole tickle fest lasted up to fifteen minutes. When that was done, the bunnies stopped. "Heee, hoooo. Thaaaaat was a lot" panted Aid. "Heeheehee! I still feel like they're on me" sighed Skye. The bunnies then snuggled up with them again, ten bunnies for each pup. "Heheh, I'm glad you guys had fun" said Skye. "Y-yeah, you're rather fun to play with" added Aid. As the bunnies snuggled with Aid, they accidentally tickled him a bit more. "Aheeheeheehee! Guuuys, that still tickles!" he giggled while squirming lightly. The bunnies giggled in their way, and gently rubbed themselves on Aid's fur more. "They must really love how soft your fur is Aid" Skye said. Aid blushes from shyness as the bunnies snuggled with him. "Heheh. H-happy to be very snuggly for you guys" he said. The other bunnies snuggled happily with Skye. "You guys are just so cute!" she said. One of the bunnies playfully tickled her belly again. "Hahaha, not to mention tickly!" she added. Then after that, all the bunnies left. Skye and Aid waved goodbye to them as they went back into the bushes. "Do you think we might see them again?" Aid asked Skye. "Maybe. And do you think they might tickle us again?" Skye asked Aid with a slight smile. Aid blushed and looked at the bushes where the bunnies came from. "M-maybe" he answered. "H-hopefully not..." he whispered to himself. But Skye heard what he said and giggled lightly. "Come on. Let's go back to the lookout. We can come back here tomorrow" Skye said. Aid nodded. "Yeah, I could use some rest after a time of tickling" he said. Then Skye grinned. "What if Roader wants to do the same when you get back?" she asked. Aid made a worried expression and gulped. "H-h-he probably wouldn't. Heheh" Aid giggled nervously, earning a giggle from Skye. "Well, even if he does, he'll probably go easy on you" she said. "Y-yeah, r-right" Aid agrees with a nod. Then, the two pups headed back to the lookout. Rest was the only thing on their minds after a tickle day with the bunnies. The End